Skeleton Island
after clearing Ancient Arena |normal=Pirate & Ghost Captain gumball |raidgumball=Nalakuvara |raidspecial=Adventure Relics +3 |specific=y }} Spend 50 Gems to unlock Skeleton Island & rescue Pirate Gumball! You will get 100 Fruits of World Tree after Purchase (Clear Ancient Arena first before you unlock) Complete this maze to get the Pirate gumball. Hidden Gumball To get the Ghost Captain gumball *Buy and save 5 Ghost Crystals from the Ghost Dock (Special Shop on a large amount of floors in this maze) *Find him in the Captain's Cabin appear randomly and offer him the 5 crystals Stages Ghost Ship! Pirates' Reinforcement!: Floors 20 (Difficulty 24) - 1 Vigor Goal! The Depth of Skeleton Asland!: Floors 25 (Difficulty 25) - 1 Vigor Ocean Covered by Dense Fog: Floors 25 (Difficulty 26) - 1 Vigor Fire! Catastrophe of the Ocean!: Floors 30 (Difficulty 26) - 1 Vigor Endless Mode - 2 Vigor Enemies Usual Enemies To see more title or gumball-specific monster information, look at Skeleton Island/Specific. Boss (Siren) Skills: *'Siren's Curse': Launch an attack every 3 rounds, inflicting 3x damage and Status Siren's Curse ** Status Siren's Curse: Damage taken +30%, effect can accumulate, valid on floor. This effect is not technically a curse, curse immunity will not protect you from it. *'Aqua Shield': Casts Aqua Shield every time 40% of HP is lost ** While it lasts, lose only 1 HP from any type of damage. Lasts for 8 hits.The ghost ship's Dragon's Bombard is the usual way to break the shield. Meteor Shower can also help and to a lesser extent anything that procs multiple times like a damage over time effect. *'Siren's Realm': Physical Resistance +X%, Spell resistance +X% Maze Occurrences Ghost Ship Ghost Ship resides in the upper right corner of each floor. It attacks you until you reach it and buy it for 200 EP at which point it becomes an ally for the rest of the maze run. As an ally, Ghost Ship starts with 20 Attack and 20 Power and attacks one enemy every 10 turns doing damage equal to its attack. There are 5 areas of upgrade for the ship. *'Level' (max 30, starts at 1): Level is increased every time you release a Ghost Sailor in a floor or buy one from the shop. Each level gives Ghost Ship +2 Attack & +2 Power *'Dragon's Bombard' (max 5): Upgraded by using Dragon Carronade - Active skill, 8 rounds cooldown, Launch 3 bombs, each doing Damage = Ghost Ship's Power * 40%/50%/60%/70%/80% *'Swift Shoot' (max 5): Upgraded by Goblin's Device - Ship's Attack +2/4/6/8/10, Reduce normal attack cooldown by 1/2/3/4/5 rounds. *'Endless Ammo' (max 5): Upgraded by Golden Caisson - Ship's Power +2/4/6/8/10, Bombard's +1/2/3/4/5 bombs *'Siren's Song' (max 5): Upgraded by Siren Figurehead - Ship's Attack & Power +1/2/3/4/5, Reduce enemies attack by 1/2/3/4/5 Ghost Dock (shop) *Ghost Sailor - 80 EP (upgrades ship level) *Ghost Crystal - 150 EP *Dragon Carronade - 120 EP *Goblin's Device - 120 EP *Golden Caisson - 120 EP *Siren Figurehead - 120 EP Drift Bottles *Normal drift bottles give EP *An orange drift Bottle will give Robinson's Drift Bottle. *During the stage runs, you'll also find formulas for different potions: Whale Oil, Siren's Potion, Coconut Juice, Cactus Juice. Coconut Tree Gives Coconut, Rotten Coconut, or Strange Fruit Sea Monsters' Lair (Cave) thumb|right|70px Fight 4 tentacles to search a shipwreck or to find a Sailor's Corpse. thumb|right|70px *Shipwreck: Obtain either devices for upgrading the Ghost Ship, or a Ghost Sailor *Sailor's Corpse (See Corpses section) Great Whirlpool thumb|right|70px Dive into a Whirlpool. There are 2 outcomes which depends on whether if you have consumed any Strange Fruits. Ate a Strange Fruit *If you have consumed a Strange Fruit, you won't be able to swim, thus will end up on a deserted island. There are two Palm Trees where you can get a Coconut and a Rotten Coconut. Looting the Sailor's Remains nets you a Sailor's Note, which tells you that treasure is buried near the Palm tree. You can collect a Shabby Shovel that allows you to dig 3 times. There are 9 dig spots in total. *Digging the top right spot the first time nets you the Pirate's treasure of and , *Digging the top right spot in subsequent tries net you the Pirate's treasure of 3 Ghost Crystals. *Digging the other spots nets you a mix of scrolls, EP and equipment. Did not eat a Strange Fruit *If you have not eaten the Strange Fruit, you will reach an Altar in the Sea. You can sacrifice multiple necklaces, but the correct option is the Heart of the Ocean found from Jack's corpse. *The first time you do this, you will obtain a Glowing Scale for the Merman Fashion (Merman does not need to be the main or soul-linked gumball for this). *If you repeat this on subsequent runs, the Gumball will gain two stat buffs: Water Spell effect increased by 15% and Defense +3. Corpses Out-of-Maze Loot Get these items in the maze and use them outside: *Rainbow Shell (boss loot) *Tower Flower (high chance) * Other rank 3 Ingredients as boss loot (Evil Pumpkin, Crystal Egg) *Gumball Pot as boss loot and potentially from God of Thieves *Melee Relics * Occasional from the Ghost Crystals. (limited) * And all the usual (Fruit of World Tree, main and hidden Gumball fragments, coins, whatever you can get with your Compass, whatever you can get from your gumballs exclusive skills, Rare Enemies and Divine Dragon Wishes ...) For raid results, see Bandit's Raid#Result Table Title specific loots For items available here through the God of Thieves title, see here. For souls available here using the Farplane's Bow and Farplane Arrow, see here. Gumball Specific Loot and Effects *Gang Cadre can occasionally receive 3 Ghost Sailors when blackmailing the Ghost Dock. Tips *The ghost ship cannot be upgraded past level 30 with level 5 treasures (except by using Farplane's Lantern and Cooking). Always search any sailor's remains beyond this point and there's no reason to enter sea monster's lairs. The fully upgraded ship becomes mostly useless beyond F80. Unless you have a weak team, using the Planar Prophet title is excessive. *While Ghost Crystals can generate gems, former round-counting methods are no longer accurate. Research will be necessary to determine if there is any pattern and what affects it if so. *Try using the ship's bombard attack when the boss' aqua shield is active. Quests / DP Notes External links * Video walkthrough Category:Mazes